List of 1/2 Prince characters
This article contains a list of characters from the Taiwanese manhua series 1/2 Prince.Prince Revolution Main characters The plot of 1/2 Prince circles around the adventures and lives of various characters that interact within the virtual reality game known as Second Life. The majority of these characters are of the team "Odd Squad," and members of a second team known as "Dark Phantom." The story takes place mostly in the virtual environment of Second Life. In Chapter 12 of the series, the main character, Feng Lan, encounters almost everyone of her Second Life friends in reality. Feng Lan Ming *'In-game name:' Prince (a.k.a Blood Elf) *'Race:' Elf *'Job:' Warrior *'Team:' Odd Squad (Team Leader) *'Pets:' Meatbun (dropped from Wolf King), Kenshin (reward from a hidden quest), Sunshine (reward from a hidden quest) After her brother declares that she can never make it as a guy in the game world where girls are given special treatment (HP boost, free equipment from other players, easier to level up), Feng Lan starts playing Second Life, a new virtual reality game. Being literally the first person to log onto the new game, she is given the option to make her character male (normally sex-changes in-game are forbidden). This character is named Prince, a warrior class, and wields a rather unique black sword, identified as 'Black Sabre' by the A.I. The Black Sabre is a unique weapon type, capable of leveling similar to a player, they can rival Godly weapons given enough time. Being 30% better looking than her real life self she makes for a really attractive pretty boy, and grabs the attention of every female in-game. She is the leader of the Odd Squad. She was oblivious to the fact that Gui and Wicked have strong romantic feelings towards her, and instead thinks those romantic feelings are directed at her twin brother. However, after being informed by her parents, she realizes that Gui has feelings for Prince and Wicked has feelings for the real her. She and Odd Squad decide to make a guild, Infinite City, after they won the adventurer's tournament. As Prince, she has a ruthless way of fighting, stating that she likes the feeling of her body soaked in blood. She also smiles when she kills people, stating that it's good manners. Using vulgar language, Prince managed to scare Team Hell's Murderers into forfeiting when the Odd Squad was about to fight them in a match. Prince is a natural leader and is most comfortable when speaking to large groups of people, and led Infinite City to victory after everyone else had lost hope. Prince has also become an idol in the Second Life world, due to her recent singing concerts which have been leading up to a much larger show in Infinite City! Her popularity has grown so much that Second Life has asked her to be the official Second Life spokesperson. When her friends pledge their loyalty to Prince and calls him Lord, it starts to get on Prince's nerves because he wants his friends to remain normal and be casual with him. Min Gui Wen *'In-game name:' Guiliastes/Gui *'Race:' Demon *'Job:' Bard *'Team:' Odd Squad *'Pet:' Fire Phoenix (won from a bet in the tournament) One of the members of Odd Squad. Upon first meeting Prince, he kissed his (Prince) hand in front of many people in Star City. He "appears" to be gay and as a result of going to far in his praise of how perfect Prince was, Prince killed him. On his second meeting, he helped Prince and the Odd Squad kill zombies and since then he has joined the team. He enjoys harassing Prince and getting beaten by him but later he realizes his love for Prince without knowing Prince's true gender/identity. In reality, he is 26 years old and works as a professor at the university that Feng Lan and Feng Yang Ming attend and teaches literature in one of Feng Lan's class. Rumor has it he is a genius with and IQ of 200. He became a professor at the age of 22 and got his PhD at the age of 25. By the age of 26, he is one of the most sought-after lecturers by all universities in the country. Because of Feng Yang Ming's similar expression and attitude to Prince, Gui suspected he was actually Prince. In a small side story, it is shown that he was actually very bored in his everyday life, finding everything mundane. He initially had no interest in games and only got Second Life when a persuasive salesman convinced him to buy a computer. Second Life came free with a sleeping headset, the use of which allows the player to play Second Life while asleep. He initially mocked the concept of RPG's but after reading the manual he decided to give the game a try. He soon fell in love with the freedom of the virtual world and spent many hours roaming lands and playing his music. It is revealed that he is not actually homosexual as it is first implied, but is straight and at first thought that Prince was a homosexual checking him out. He began swooning over him to see how far he could push him and though at first Prince found the attention flattering, he kills Gui a few moments later because Gui said "men's bodies are better than females". Gui continues to pretend to be a homosexual just for the fun of it, but soon finds himself seriously interested in Prince (still without knowledge of Prince's true gender). Zhuo Ling Bin *'In-game name:' Wicked *'Race:' Dark elf *'Job:' Warrior *'Team:' Dark Phantom (Team Leader) A very skillful warrior and the leader of Dark Phantom. After meeting Prince, he accepts him and his team as his sworn enemy. He is Feng Lan and Feng Yang Ming's childhood friend. He has known Feng Lan since she was 8 years old. He refers to Feng Lan as Xiao Lan. When Feng Lan was 12 years old, he had to move away to follow his family. He made a promise that he would marry Feng Lan in the future. When he found out that Prince's real identity is Feng Lan, he becomes protective and possessive of her. Zhuo Ling Bin is jealous of Gui because he heard from his younger brother - Zhuo Ming Bin - that Prince and Gui have a very "strange" relationship. Later, he admits that he has been in love with Feng Lan for 8 years. As a promise to Feng Lan, he keeps her identity in-game a secret, especially from her brother, Feng Yang Ming. After overhearing Wicked's heated conversation with Gui, Feng Lan mistakenly believes he has romantic feelings for Feng Yang Ming. Though this surprises her, she decides to support their "relationship." In the game, Wicked is well known as the leader of Dark Phantom. His incredible speed and ability with a rapier contributes to his stabbing and thrusting style of swordsmanship. His most powerful attack is called "Enigma of the Eclipse," which is an extremely fast flurry of blows. Feng Yang Ming *'In-game name:' Feng Wu Qing/Heartless Wind *'Race:' Human *'Job:' Warrior *'Team:' Dark Phantom, formerly Rose Feng Lan's loud mouthed twin brother. He dared his sister to play Second Life as a male. He has gone to the same elementary, middle, high school, and now university as Feng Lan He hates Prince for stealing his women in-game (Rose and FairSky), and doesn't know that Prince is actually his sister. He and his family holds a grudge against Prince. He switches to the Dark Phantom team after Rose joins the Prince Fan Club. He discorvers his sister is Prince later on because he saw that Prince made the same expression that Feng Lan made when Prince threw a tantrum. Lolidragon (Translated directly from Chinese is "Little Dragon Girl") *Her real name is unknown. *'In-game name': Lolidragon *'Race:' Elf *'Job:' Thief *'Team:' Odd Squad At first, Feng Lan believed Lolidragon was an NPC but it is revealed that she works as one of 'Second Life's' hidden game moderators and has a character in-game. She knows Prince's real identity. With permission from 'Second Life's' headquarters, she granted Feng Lan's wish to be a male warrior. She also the one responsible for handling Prince's character creation process. She also pretends to be Prince's wife for awhile to get all the fan-girls to leave him alone. She is a very agile and fast character that specializes in back stabs and stealth attacks. She is known to have stolen millions of game currency and items from other players: a grand total of "1,655,720 worth of cash, one precious sword and an unsold battle armor" as Yu Lian succinctly reveals after a quick check in Chapter 15, Grand Mix.When she defeats Feng Wu Qing at the Adventurer's tournament, a small rivalery sparks between then and when Lolidragon tricks him into helping her with the Foreign Affairs Department, the rivalery increases (though it seems as if it's only one-sided, since Lolidragon doesn't seem to mind at all. Lee Tian Lang *'In-game name:' Ugly Wolf *'Race:' Beast *'Job:' Priest *'Team:' Odd Squad At first, he thought of becoming a magician but gave up and became a priest instead because the line to be the former was too long. He helped Prince and Lolidragon when they were in trouble and later joined their team. Even though he looks like a fierce beast, he has a very gentle personality. In-game, he marries another of Odd Squad's members, Yu Lian. He works as a doctor at Feng Lan's university. From Feng Lan's point of view, he has a very caring personality both in and out of the game. He also seems to be friends with the reality Gui. He is the first to notice some similarities between Feng Lan and Prince... Doll *Her real name is unknown. *'In-game name:' Magical Doll/Doll *'Race:' Celestial *'Job:' Soul Sorcerer (Necromancer) *'Team:' Odd Squad Another of the Odd Squad's members. She is an angel necromancer who can summon the undead from hell but is afraid of them instead. She claims that although she may look like an evil magician, she is as good as an angel, although she uses "black magic" to summon her undead pets. Her favorite quote is "Love and Justice." Although she has a weird and childish personality and the looks of a 12 year old girl, Doll sometimes can be very mature. She admits that she comes from a wealthy family in real life and refers to herself in third person. It is to be revealed in the 41st chapter that in real life she is a princess. Yu Lian *Her real name is unknown. *'Race:' Human *'Job:' Mage *'Team:' Odd Squad She joined Odd Squad when she overheard that they needed a wizard on their team. At first, her actions make Lolidragon suspicious because, according to Lolidragon, many female players want to join their team because they were attracted to Prince's and Gui's looks. After being questioned by her, Yu Lian told the team that she is attracted to Ugly Wolf instead. Later she marries Ugly Wolf in-game. Though she may look like a shy and gentle girl, Prince believes that that is just a facade, since she has a smile he calls "shadow-smile" where she smiles and it looks gentle but it becomes scary. She is a wizard that specializes in elemental magic. She specializes in fire, with a sub-specialty of wood. Yu Lian is shown to be very prudent about the guild's finances, and is very scary when Prince went on a boat to the East continent, which cost 5000 crystals. Zhuo Ming Bin *'In-game name:' Ming Huang *'Race:' Human *'Job:' Mage *'Team:' Dark Phantom One of Dark Phantom's members who has a violent personality. Mistaken as a girl by Prince, Ming Huang holds a grudge against Prince and his team, Odd Squad. Like Yu Lian, Ming Huang is also a wizard and he specializes in elemental magic - lightning. Ming Huang is the younger brother of Wicked/Zhuo Ling Bin. Feng Lan describes Ming Huang as a spoiled, violent brat in-game and constantly wonders where the cute Zhuo-didi (Little Zhuo) she'd known before Zhuo Ling Bin moved away has evaporated to. Other characters Members of Dark Phantom *Wicked - Warrior *Ming Huang - Mage *Black Lily - Priest- a softspoken priest who uses healing and staffs to contribute to her team. *Marksman - Archer- an elf archer with long blonde hair that covers his rarely seen eyes. Marksman is skilled at taking advantages of an enemy's opening, often shooting at them when they are distracted by fights with others. *Playboy - Thief- a thief who has speed comparable to Lolidragon. Has a crush on her because of the many fights he has had with her. *Feng Wu Qing - Warrior Members of Team Rose *Snow White Rose - Mage (Feng Lan's cousin) *FairSky - Thief *For Healing Only - Priest *Li'l Strong - Warrior *Broken Sword - Warrior *Legolas - Archer Members of The Righteous Blade *Nan Gong Zui - Warrior *Kong Kong - Thief *Ice Phoenix - Mage *Swan Beauty - Warrior *Chuang Wai - Priest Other characters in reality The Feng Family :Lan's and Yang Ming's parents - Both of their names are unknown. They are known for taking off to go on a honeymoon, leaving Feng Lan with all the household chores. Recently both were playing Second Life and were competing in the adventurer's tournament, but both were killed with one strike from Prince. Ever since they have held a grudge against him. When they came home from their trip/honeymoon, Feng Lan's mother demanded that she help them get revenge. Both Feng Lan's mother, father, and Feng Yang Ming agree that they "cannot exist under the same sky" as Prince. Later on her parents discover that Feng Lan is Prince and come to support her and agree to respect her secret, under the threat that Feng Lan would marry an ugly person. Lu Jing :She is Feng Lan's best friend and goes to the same university as Feng Lan. According to Feng Lan, Lu Jing is a professional in Taekwondo. Lu Jing seems to be easily attracted to good-looking guys. This is shown in an earlier chapter when she found out that her professor, Min Ju Wen/Gui, is playing Second Life and heard rumors about how gorgeous Prince is, making her determined to meet them. In Second Life, Lu Jing plays as a Daoshi, a job which requires the use of scrolls and talismans to cast various spells for attacks and defenses. She and Yun Fei later discover Feng Lan's identity and help her judge who she actually loves between Gui and Wicked Yun Fei :Yun Fei is also one of Feng Lan's best friends who is also attending the same university as Feng Lan. Usually, the three of them (Feng Lan, Lu Jing and Yun Fei) always hang out together. He plays as a Keikkashi (Barrier Master) who specializes in making barriers to counter, weaken, and hinder the enemies but does not have any attack skills. Pets Meatbun *'Owner:' Prince :Obtained from Wolf King, Prince named it "Meatbun" because it looks like like a real meat bun. Although Meatbun looks cute and weak, he actually has a few useful attacks that help Odd Squad during training, mob hunting, and in the tournament. When Meatbun reached level 40 he gained intelligence and started to talk and the characters learn that every time he levels up Meatbun will gain more intelligence. Meatbun calls Prince "Mama". His favorite food is meat buns, making him recognized by Prince as a cannibal. Originally, Meatbun was mistaken for a girl until he expresses that he wanted to marry Fire Phoenix. Meatbun is married to Fire Phoenix Fire Phoenix *'Owner:' Guiliastes :During the battle against Team Phoenix, Prince made a bet. If Odd Squad won, then Team Phoenix must give their pet to Odd Squad. If Team Phoenix won, Prince would commit suicide until he hits level one. After Odd Squad won the battle, they decided to make Gui its owner. Although the Fire Phoenix is level 40, it seems she did not listen to any of Guiliastes's commands till later on in the adventurer's tournament, for lack of loyalty. She married Meatbun. Kenshin ("Ken no Shin") *'Owner:' Prince :He is named Demon King in the East Continent. Prince completed a hidden quest and acquired Kenshin by helping take revenge for the death of Kenshin's lover. Kenshin is a level 100 sword master "self-aware" NPC. The name "Kenshin" (meaning Heart of a Sword) was given by Prince. Kenshin cannot level up. He is generally quiet and serious. Lantis Ilanyushenlin ("Sunshine") *'Owner:' Prince :Another pet that was obtained through a hidden quest by Prince. Although his real name is Lantis Ilanyushenlin, he changed his name to Sunshine since he wanted to see sunshine. Like Kenshin, Sunshine is a "self-aware" NPC. Sunshine is an Arabic prince that has a flying carpet and uses magic. He is in love with FairSky. References Category:Manhua